


The weakest he had ever been

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crying, Gen, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Written after episode 13 aired. Canon compliant to (and also spoilers for) that episode.
Relationships: one-sided crush - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	The weakest he had ever been

Ren cried as everyone started promising to Kento that they would protect the world. He couldn't hold himself together anymore. He collapsed onto the ground, not even wanting to hold himself up anymore. He cried as Kento disappeared into darkness.  
And then he was gone.  
Ren hated that he would never see Kento again.  
He hated that he didn't make a promise to Kento.  
He hated that he never told Kento that he loved him.  
He hated that this was how Kento's story had to end.  
But he couldn't do anything about it.  
In that moment, Ren was the weakest he had ever been.


End file.
